The reversible resistance switch properties of Pr0.7Ca0.3MnO3 (PCMO) metal oxide thin films by applying nanoseconds short electric pulses has been disclosed by Liu et al., Electric-pulse-induced Reversible Resistance Change Effect in Magnetoresistive Films, Applied Physics Letters, Vol. 76, No. 19, pp2749–2751 (2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,204,139 B1, to Liu et al., granted Mar. 20, 2001, for Method for Switching the Properties of Perovskite Materials Used in Thin Film Resistors. The PCMO thin films described therein were grown on epitaxial YBa2Cu3O7 (YBCO), or partial epitaxial Pt/LAO (LaAlO3), substrates via pulsed laser abrasion (PLA) techniques. XRD polar figures disclosed in the cited references indicate conventional epitaxial properties of PCMO thin films, and indicate that colossal magnetoresistance (CMR) materials have reversible resistance change property at room temperature.
The structure of a PCMO thin film integrated with a silicon wafer is known, and methods to achieve electrically reversible resistance changes are also known. A method for the synthesis of a stable spin-coating PCMO precursor solution through the pre-thermal treatment of Mn(OAc)3(2H2O) is disclosed in PCMO Spin Coating Deposition, Ser. No. 10/759,468, filed Jan. 15, 2004.